Happily Ever After
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Sequel to Once Upon a Time. Kodos appears to have won, Jim is still in his dungeon and under his control but when Lenore, while walking outside, overhears a conversation between two men can that change what Jim believed was true? Can he be saved or is his Happily Ever After only to exist in his dreams and in death?


**T'Slash:** Well it has been a long time people. I don't know how many of you are still following me or will even read this story. I have no excuse for my absence really just school and I have been writing my own novels, one of which is up on amazon for sale. Well I have to say this story will not make sense unless you read Once Upon a Time, if you haven't. Go read it now this story isn't going anywhere. To those who have waited patiently for the sequel it's here! My roommate begged/threated, mainly threated, me to write it and here it is for her birthday! I hope she and the rest of you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Think really hard on this, do you actually want me to own Star Trek after seeing what I have done to the characters?

"James can you tell me the story again?" Lenore asked, smiling as she sat across from Jim. He had changed so much from when she was younger and he first came here. He was paler now and his skin stretched out on his body, allowing anyone to look to see his bones. It was like he was starving himself and it broke Lenore's heart to see him like this.

"You know your father hates when I tell you this story, Lenore. Besides you have to know it from heart already, I have told it to you enough times," Jim said, staring up at the beautiful girl. For a nine year old she was already tall, her blond hair hanging down her back and her blue eyes filled with life. Unlike his own blue eyes that he was sure looked dead.

"I don't care about that. He can't stop me from listening. It's not like I haven't disobeyed him before," Lenore said, waving Jim's concern away. "And you tell the story the best way…it's almost like you lived that story. That you are one of those people."

"If only I was that lucky," Jim said, knowing that he didn't want to destroy Lenore's innocence. She didn't need to know that he was rebel boy, at least not right now. He would tell her when she was older…but at least she knew the story and would be able to pass it on when he…when he was finally granted release from this life of pain.

"I want to travel the stars. I want to do everything that crew did! See new worlds, explore new planets, everything," Lenore said, smiling brightly as she imagined a future of doing just that. Exploring new ideas and places, never knowing what one was going to encounter next instead of living on this planet.

"You remind me of myself at your age," Jim said, a small smile creeping onto her face. Lenore was now the only one that could make him smile. The only light in his life…the life that he wished would just end already.

Lenore smiled, happy that she was acting just like her favorite person. She knew that her father for some reason had locked James up in this cell. She didn't understand why, James had never done anything wrong that she could think of or remember. Besides he looked just like her father and herself, not like the natives on the planet.

"But I think you need to leave now. You know your father," Jim spat that word out, hating the man even more now. Knowing that even if Jim tried starving himself Kodos wouldn't allow him to die, he would force feed him just to make his suffering worse. "Is going to be down here soon. I don't want you to be cause here again. Go outside and play. Enjoy the sun for me."

"Okay, James," Lenore said, sad that she didn't get her story but she could always come back later and hear it. "James?"

"Yes Lenore?" Jim asked, watching as she turned back to his cell, looking at him before reaching her hands between the old fashioned bars and gently placing her hand over his heart.

"I love you, James. You know that right?" Lenore asked, feeling the urge to tell James that. Some day's she loved him more then she even loved her Father. Sure he cared for her but…he wasn't truly her Father but he wanted her to think of him like that.

"I know and I love you too, Lenore. How about you bring the chess board tomorrow? I will continue teaching you everything I know and you can talk about what is bugging you," Jim said, knowing that she needed this. Needed him.

"Okay. Bye, James," Lenore said, smiling as she happily as she raced to be outside. To enjoy the day for James as well as for herself.

"Bye," Jim said, sighing before he walked over to his cot and lay down knowing it was only a matter of time before Kodos showed himself and tried to shovel food down his throat once again. He could only hope that soon his end would come…but before that he needed to help Lenore. He didn't want her to end up like Kodos or like how Kodos wanted her to turn out.

Lenore smiled as she walked around the forest area. She had been able to lose the men her Father sent out to follow her earlier. She smiled as she let the sun of the planet kiss her skin. She enjoyed being out here in nature alone…she just wished that James could be with her.

Lenore's smile fell when she thought of James. Many days it seemed like he just wanted to die…she saw his face when he thought no one was watching. He was so sad…but he would lighten up when he saw her. Not a lot but just a little bit. That was reason enough to risk her father's wrath. If she could give him so comfort in that cell she would continue to visit him, no matter what.

"Damn it, Spock. Wake up already," she heard a man curse from up ahead, deeper into the forest.

Lenore paused. He didn't sound like the natives that lived on this planet but she had never met another human besides the tutors her father hired for her, her father and James. But this man didn't have the rough accent that the natives spoke with. Was it possible that more humans had landed and her father didn't know about it?

"Leonard. You have been yelling at Spock to wake up for nine years now. Maybe we should give up," another male voice said, he sounded sad. Like he wanted to give up hope already.

Lenore snuck closer, sticking to the shadows of the trees. There in a clearing where three figures, all male. The first one she could see was a man his skin was an oliveish color, darkened perhaps by the planets sun. his hair was black and he seemed to be wearing the remains of a gold shirt, there was a sword besides him.

"Fencing pilot?" Lenore whispered, her eyes widening slightly.

"We are not going to give up. We know that Jim is still here, still trapped and we need this bastard in order to save him. Spock is the only one who, gods I hate to admit it, will come up with a logical plan in order to save Jim," the other one said, his dark brown hair longer than it should have been but his eyes stood out the most, glaring at the younger man as if damming him for giving up so soon. "We are not giving up Sulu."

"Leonard, we have nothing left. The _Enterprise_," Sulu started to say but was all Lenore heard before she froze her hand tightening around the green trunk of the tree she was holding.

The _Enterprise_? Wasn't that the ship in James' stories he always told her. She…she didn't think they were real. And Jim…could that be her James that the two were talking about, Leonard and Sulu? What about the third man that was laying down, Spock she thought his name was.

"That is why we cannot give up!" Leonard yelled, startling Lenore out of her thoughts. She refocused on the two eager to hear what they had to say. If they could give her any more clues about what was the truth. "They gave up their life for us! They never told anyone we were down here, that we had come once the two had missed their check in. Qe have been here for nine years Sulu that means that Starfleet either doesn't know what happened or that they cannot reach us! That is why we cannot give up! They wouldn't want us to! Hell Chekov gave his life for you, do not waste that sacrifice!"

"I don't mean to but…Leonard, Spock's been in his healing trance for nine years. Don't you think if he was still alive he would have woken up by now?" Sulu asked looking at the last unknown male to Lenore. She gasped, the man had pointy ears, his hair was long, sure but still he looked just like a Vulcan.

"Have you listened to a word I have said? Humans don't know much about a Vulcan healing trance. Hell we only know that when injured a Vulcan, or in Spock's case a half-Vulcan, goes into a trance-like state, and that when in that state they use the trance to concentrate all of their energy into repairing the injury," Leonard said, looking over at Spock, wishing he would wake up soon. "In Spock's case he was shot in the heart. Hell it is a miracle he lived at all and we are lucky to have found him! We are not giving up on him!"

"Shouldn't we put him in the shuttle then? What use is it having him out here were anyone can see him. The natives are working with Kodos, if he knew that Spock was still alive he would be back here in an instant," Sulu said, looking around their surroundings.

"The air will do the hobgoblin good," Leonard said, sighing as he took a seat next to his friend, touching his beard. "Do you have any new information from the city?"

"Nothing, its getting harder to go in there. Soon they will notice that I am human, the robe will only work for so long," Sulu said, his eyes locking on a tree a few feet away. He could have sworn he saw someone moving over there.

Lenore tensed when the man Sulu looked at her. She could see such a deadly intent in his eyes. Half of her wanted to run away but…if they were from the _Enterprise_ then maybe they could answer her questions. James would be proud of her for doing this.

Taking a deep breath, Lenore walked into the clearing, her hands already raised up in the universal sign of surrender. Sulu had grabbed his sword, quickly unsheathing it while Leonard stood in front of Spock, a stick in his hand.

"I don't mean you any harm. I truly don't…I just want to know…are you really crew members of the _Enterprise_?" Lenore asked, looking over at each of them.

"We are, are you a spy of Kodos'? Finally figured out where we were and have come to kill us? I didn't know he hired children to kill, but then again it wouldn't surprise me," Leonard said, his eyes hard as he looked at the kid.

"No! I would never hurt you! I promise," Lenore said, looking down before glaring back up. Leonard had to take a step back. That look…she reminded him of Jim. That was the same look that he had when he had decided on something and would do whatever he could no matter the consequences. "I…my name is Lenore. My father is the ruler of this planet."

"So you are Kodos' daughter huh? Maybe if we take you he will give us back Jim. He has to at least care for his daughter don't you think, Leonard?" Sulu asked, taking a step forward making Lenore take a step back.

"I don't know with the heart that dark, he could just let her die," Leonard said, trying to shake off the resemblance between her and Jim. There was no way she could be anything else, not with how her father is.

"Father is just raising me! I am not related to him by blood. Hell the only one who truly cares for me is James," Lenore said, smirking as they froze. "Yes, James. I assume this is the Jim you spoke of?"

"What does James look like?" Leonard asked, eyes wide as he looked at the girl.

"Tall, blond hair, blue eyes. He has told me stories forever about the _Enterprise_ and her crew. I didn't think it was real until I heard you mention the ship," Lenore said, looking down, thinking of the story…tears coming to her eyes as she realized that James was the rebel boy…that must mean. "That's James' mate isn't it? The one that he thinks is dead?"

"Yes, Jim and Spock were together and T'hy'la, if I am not butchering that word," Sulu said, looking on in shock. "You know where Jim is? You have spoken to him?"

"Every day. He is in the cell of my house…well my father's house," Lenore said, feeling a fierce anger overtake her. How dare the man who called her his daughter do that to James! How dare he destroy him so utterly! It is no wonder James is always sad…why the story hits home to him. All this time he had been telling her his story and she had never known! "I am going to kill that man!"

"I hope you mean Kodos," Leonard said.

"Of course! Why would I kill James! He has been locked up, treated like a dog for years! I never knew why he was in the cell I just thought…I thought there was a reason not this!" Lenore said, her face becoming red with anger.

"…Jim…" came a weak call from Spock. Everyone turned to look at him, shocked to hear him speak at all.

"Spock! Come on you green blooded bastard wake up! We need you to think of a plan! Jim is in danger!" Leonard yelled, shaking Spock's shoulders, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"James is dying! He doesn't want to live without you and he thinks you are all dead! You need to wake up!" Lenore yelled, slapping Spock across the face with all the strength she had.

Leonard and Sulu looked at her shocked that she would slap the man and tell them that Jim was dying. They had thought…they had known he was suffering but they didn't know it was this bad. They could only hope that Spock would wake up now.

Spock's dark chocolate eyes opened. "Jim," he breathed, looking up at the golden hair and bright blue eyes, he tried to reach up to touch him but Jim shook his head, tears falling from his face.

"I'm not Jam-Jim. My name is Lenore," Lenore said, watching as Spock's face cleared of emotions. "I know where Ja-Jim is thought."

"About God damn time! I didn't think you would ever wake up!" Leonard yelled as Sulu held him back from killing Spock.

"It's good to see you awake Commander," Sulu said looking over at where Spock had been shot. "Are you okay?"

"I am adequately healed," Spock said, trying to stand up but Leonard, having escaped from Sulu's grasp growled at him, forcing Spock back onto the ground as he ran a tricorder over Spock, checking everything.

"Well you are alive, barely but alive," Leonard said, looking down at Spock happy to see his friend awake, not that he would ever tell him that.

"As always, Doctor, your diagnosis is superb," Spock said, before looking over at Sulu, ignoring Leonard. "How are you and the doctor alive? We saw Kodos' ships blow up the _Enterprise_? We assumed you were all dead. James blamed himself for your deaths."

"When you didn't report in Leonard and I took a shuttle down, assuming that you needed help that's when we saw the explosion. We found you but…when we tried to find Jim…we couldn't. Kodos is holding him under heavy guard," Sulu said, looking down. "The crew gave their lives to try and save us. To give us a chance to save you."

"I see and I heard it has been nine years since we have been on the planet. I assume that Starfleet cannot reach us," Spock said, slowly sitting up, ignoring Leonard's glare.

"My…Kodos is blocking them. He has been working with the Klingon's, giving them all the dilithium this planet has. They have been keening the natives quiet and orderly as well," Lenore said eager to help break this system now that she knew her favorite stories were true. The natives had always been nice to her, wanting to help her but it was her father, no not her father, never her father, Kodos, he had kept her away from them. Telling her they were dangerous and wouldn't think twice before killing her. "Kodos is keeping Ja-Jim a secret from them. He wants to have Jim all to himself I fear."

"Can you help us Lenore?" Spock asked, looking over at the girl, seeing so much of his Jim in her eyes. He could only hope, they all could, that what they feared had happened to Jim wasn't true.

"I will, Jim disserve to be free," Lenore said, smiling at the three men. She had just met them and yet she already trusted them more than anyone else. She would help them save Jim and the natives. She had to.

Jim glared at Kodos as he entered the room well cell that he was located. Kodos didn't look any different, still the same bastard from Tarsus. Still the same bastard of all bastards that killed…that killed Spock. Nothing about him had changed, nothing at all and Jim just wished he could wipe that smug smirk off Kodos' face but…that was impossible.

"Hello, James, how are you today?" Kodos asked, smiling as he looked over at the broken man. Ever since Tarsus he had wanted to break James T. Kirk and he had succeeded. He had broken him but now, now he wanted to shatter him.

"You know how I am you, bastard," Jim hissed, glaring up at the man whose fault it all was. He was the reason that his friends were dead…that his….his soulmate was dead.

"Well I am glad that you are enjoying your stay at least. You should be happy to know that the city is going as planned, not even Starfleet can reach here. No one is coming to save you, James," Kodos said, loving the look of defeat in Jim's pale blue eyes.

"I gave up on that long ago, Kodos. I gave up on anyone saving me when you killed Spock and blew up my ship! You have taken everything from me so why not kill me," Jim asked, wanting to know what Kodos' was planning.

"You know you are too important to kill I need you alive," Kodos said, smiling as he thought of the reward he could be given, of how much the Klingon's and even the Romulans would pay for this man in front of him. The man that he would never give up. he had waited too long to own him and now that he did he would never give him up.

"Hell if that's true. I am nothing," Jim said, knowing that it would give Kodos pleasure hopefully enough to tie him over for months.

"So right you are, James. You finally understand your place in this world. But what you still do not understand if that you belong at my side, with me," Kodos said, reaching into the cell, laughing as Jim tried to push himself way from him but Kodos' hands had already gripped his long hair, pulling him closer to the cell's bars, his other hand caressing Jim's face. "You belong to me, James."

"I will never belong to you. Sp-he may be dead but I still belong to him. And I will never belong to you. Never," Jim spat.

"Still so much to learn," Kodos said, letting his hand trail down Jim's face, down onto her chest and back up to his neck, lingering there. "Don't worry we have time. Soon you will know who your master is."

"In your dreams," Jim snapped, jerking himself back, getting as far away from Kodos as he could, not caring what the punishment for this would be.

"And soon in my reality, James," Kodos said, pulling Jim's face till it was pressed up against the bars. Kodos leaned down, his lips just centimeters away from Jim's own. "Very soon."

With that Kodos released the shaking Jim before turning to the guards. They nodded to him, letting them know that they will watch him and make sure that everything was to his liking. Kodos smiled as he left Jim behind, shaken and scared.

Just as he had been on Tarsus when Kodos had first glimpsed and had captured him but soon, very soon, Jim would be his again and this time. He was never letting Jim go.

"I don't think this is a great idea. For all we know that little troublemaker is just going to get us all killed. She is Kodos' daughter even if it's not by blood, he still raised her!" Leonard said, trying to be the voice of reasoning. "Besides the natives have never given us any indication that they were against their leader so why are we doing this?"

"But they have never tried to harm us either," Sulu reasoned, starting to realize a few things. "Think about it. We have been on this planet for nine years and yet no one has found our shuttle or us? That's almost impossible. Someone had to have seen us and realized one of us when we went into the cities to get food and water. And yet they have never hurt us."

"How right you are, young one," a light voice hissed out. Leonard and Sulu jumped while Spock merely looked over at the local. It was a tall female, her white hair sticking out of her dark red skin, the leafs that the natives used to make their cloths just wrapped around her chest area and groin, her eyes were slit like, resembling a cat or even snake. "We have known about you and your companions for many years now. We have made certain that Kodos' and his men never found you."

"As I thought," Spock said, looking over at her. "It was not you or your people who had captured James and I. I would have recognized you."

"No that is another group of people, they have lighter skin then us. They think they are better than us and when Kodos and his men and those other aliens came down they took over the place," the woman said slowly and carefully as if tasting each of her words before she spoke. "They forced us to learn this language. The others are too strong we were unable to strike back. We tried to talk to you and your mate but they reached you before we could."

"So why are you ready to attack now?" Leonard asked crossing his arms over his chest, wary of this creature.

"My people and I are tired to living with fear. We wish to take back our planet. We have talked to our brothers and sisters who work for Kodos. They have realized in the years that they were wrong about him and wish to make amends," the woman said, looking around. "We did not dare approach you but when we heard Miss Lenore talking to you we realized we had to."

"That is why you have summoned us here," Spock said, looking around at the huts that lined the tree tops.

"Yes, you want your mate back and we want to get rid of Kodos. We can, I believe the saying is, kill two birds with one stone," she said, smirking as she thought of the blood that would fall.

"Got the saying in one," Leonard admitted before glaring over at them. "I find it weird that Kodos would be teaching you English."

"We have others helping us and have for years. I am sorry but there are ears everywhere so I cannot tell you," the native said, looking at the trees knowing that spies could be anywhere. "While this place is safe we cannot assume for long. We wish to strike tomorrow night. Would that appeal to you? We would arm you with weapons."

"We would be honored, lady," Sulu said, bowing his head to her, knowing they needed the help. "But how are we going to get into the palace?"

"Kodos keeps out people in his guard. The ones with the ridged foreheads are in the front and most likely guarding himself. If we can take them out then the palace and this city will be our again," the woman hissed you, smiling as she sounded relived, laying her three fingered hand on the tree, as if gaining strength from the green wood.

"Ridged foreheads, they must be Klingons," Sulu said, looking down at his sword wondering if it would be enough to take them all down.

"Yes, Klingons are what they are called," the woman said her tail twisting at the names of them as she hissed in her native language. "We will take them all off our planet. We are tired of their presence. Every community has agreed and we have spent years getting ready for this."

"Why didn't you strike sooner? You had years to do it? Why wait till we were here?" Leonard asked, wondering what they were waiting for. It sounded like they had had everything planned out.

"Why we were waiting for the Vulcanian. We were told to wait until three strangers were ready to fight. I have to say that they were wise to make us wait," she said before gesturing to the ranks. "We wait until dark then we take it all. And you will have your mate back and be free to return to your own homes."

"The ship that we had thought of as our home is no more, lady. We can only hope that we can return to the planet Earth," Sulu said, his hands tightening on his sword as he thought of what else they had lost.

"Some things will be revealed with time. All may not be as lost as you believe. The great mother, as you would call her, has told us so," she said before turning to Spock and Leonard. "Now come, we will outfit you and tell you the layout of the palace."

"My thanks, lady," Spock said, bowing his head.

"No, our thanks for coming," she said, turning around, not waiting for them to follow her.

Lenore waited until the sun had started to set. She knew that her fa-no Kodos would be meeting with the Klingon's at that time so the way to Jame-Jim's cell would be free. She slowly made her way down, watching the natives nod to her as she went, each of them eager for darkness to fall.

Lenore came down into the cell, looking at Ja-Jim. He appeared so broken, so lost. Now that she knew that the story was not a story she could see all the pain in his eyes. It was time to fix that, to tell him what she had learned.

"Rebel boy," Lenore said, smiling sadly as Jim's eyes snapped open and looked over at her.

"You know," Jim whispered, slowly making his way to the bars.

"I know everything. We are going to get you out of here, Jam-Jim. I promise you that," Lenore said, smiling as she took Jim's hands in her own. "Three of your friends are coming for you."

"No…no it's not possible they are all dead. I saw the Enterprise blow up…they are gone," Jim said, shaking his head in denial.

"No it isn't. I saw them Jim. I saw grumpy man, fencing pilot, and I saw logical man. I saw Leonard McCoy, Sulu and Spock," Lenore said, tears streaming down her face as she saw him keep shaking his head unable to believe her words. "Leonard told me to tell you that he once thought that Spock would leave you if you were in danger but that they are going to come and rescue you so you better 'sit tight and not move a muscle otherwise he is going to sedate you into the next century along with that green blooded hobgoblin of a husband of yours.'"

"They…they really are here. How? I…I saw Spock shot in the heart. He should be dead," Jim said, tears streaming down his own face. No one…no one but he and Kodos knew those names. Lenore had to have met them but how…how was that possible. The bond…he couldn't feel it. If Spock was alive he should be able to feel him. But there was nothing there. Nothing.

"I think I heard something about a Vulcan healing trance. They are alive…the…the _Enterprise_ is gone…that much they agree one," Lenore said, but she wasn't sure. After everything Jim had told her about the crew…she couldn't believe they would die that easily…even if they weren't expecting the attack. "They are coming for you, the natives are helping. You're going to be free, Jim. Free."

"We both are Lenore, we both are," Jim said, knowing he would never leave this girl behind. Not even under an order. He…he still didn't believe her. It sounded too good to be true but only Bones would call Spock a green blooded hobgoblin. They were here…they were alive.

Spock watched as the natives eyes lit up in the dark. It was clear that they were more advanced than he had previously thought. He was glad that they were on their side and not against them. So far they had been able to enter the so called palace undetected, as more rebels joined them as they continued on.

The woman, who said to call her Sareed, was leading the charge. So far five Klingon's had fallen to the poisoned tipped arrows thanks to the natives. Sareed has said that the poison was almost incurable, only she and her people knew the cures.

"You three go to the dungeon. Your mate is waiting for you," Sareed said, glaring up the stairs were she could make out more Klingons. "We will take it from here."

"My thanks to you, my lady," Spock said, bowing his head. Remembering how the group had refilled the ship and stocked it with food, knowing that the three would leave as soon as they had their Captain and Friend back. "Live Long and Prosper."

"Peace and long life to you and your own Spock," Sareed said, startling Spock with her return. "May we meet again one day again." With those last words she hissed to the other natives and they quickly disappeared into the castle, ready to take out anyone who was not on their side.

"She's crazy that one," Leonard said, shaking his head but followed after Spock. Knowing that now that he knew where Jim was he would stop for nothing. Not until the bond that held the two was back in place.

Sulu just shook his head, having liked Sareed. She was ruthless but he could admit that they were just as ruthless when Nero had attacked Vulcan and Earth and, here he took a quick glance at Spock, Spock would be just as ruthless if and when he got his hands on Kodos.

"It's true Jim, they are coming. You are free," they could hear Lenore say. They had known she would be with Jim and they had already agreed to take her with them they wouldn't leave her here under Kodos' thumb. If he was left alive that is.

Spock rushed into the room, his eyes immediately locking on his mates form. Jim was pale and skinny and looked nothing like the confident Captain that he had mated to. He would never leave Jim behind again, not now.

Lenore, Leonard and Sulu stood back and watched the mates reunite. Lenore was so happy to see the light return to Jim's eyes. She was just realizing how every day he was away from his mate Jim had died a little inside. It wasn't until she saw his eyes starting to brighten up at the sight of Spock that she realized this. Tears came to her eyes at the sight. Happy that she could witness this.

"Spock…you…your alive. And…and Bones…Sulu," Jim chocked out, tears running down his face seeing those few faces. He looked over Leonard and Sulu's faces before focusing on Spock once again. His mate looked the same, sure his hair was longer but…he looked alive. Jim could see Spock's eyes burn with a fire.

"Jim," Spock said, quickly destroying the bars that had kept his T'hy'la locked away for so long. He quickly pulled Jim into his side, one of his hands reaching up to reunite their minds.

Jim smiled happily, wrapping his arms as tightly around Spock as they could even as their minds reached out and wrapped around each other's. Feeling each other's joy at seeing each other and that they were still alive. Before they could do more they turned hearing the sound of someone clapping their hands.

"How touching," said Kodos' watching the scene, holding a phaser aimed directly at Spock. "It seems that Vulcan's are harder to kill then I thought. Well now I know that I need to cut off your head or cut out your heart if I want to kill you."

Jim curled into Spock's side, his fingers digging into Spock's flesh. He wouldn't let Kodos get another shot at Spock. Kodos would have to kill him first cause Jim would jump in front of the phaser fire before it had even reached Spock. He didn't care about his own life…he had already let down the _Enterprise_ he wouldn't let Spock, Bones or Sulu down as well.

Leonard bit back the response that Kodos should have known that Vulcan's were hard to kill. A fungus was easier to kill then Vulcans.

Sulu looked around trying to figure out a way for them to escape without one of them dying. He knew, hell, they all knew that Jim's mind couldn't take any more deaths that he would blame himself with. It was already highly unlikely that Jim would be able to return to being the Captain he had been before this. It was up in the air if Jim would even be a Captain again.

Lenore herself was trying to hide. She didn't want her so called Father to catch sight of her. He would kill her without a thought and if she could get the four to safety even better.

"So some of your crew did survive, James," Kodos said, looking directly at Leonard who just growled at him and stepped forward, moving so that Lenore was hidden behind him. "How touching that they would come for you but once again it will only lead to their deaths."

"Like you will have a planet after this. The natives are pissed off and killing all your little Klingon groupies," Leonard said, folding his arms across his chest.

"That is correct. You are finished, Kodos," Spock said, slowly prying Jim off him as he turned to face Kodos himself. "Give in now and you can be brought to Starfleet to answer for the crimes you have committed."

"Or I can just kill you and get James and myself safely off this planet. There are plenty of other planets I can find to rule over," Kodos said, lifting the phaser up. "So why don't you step away from James and go to the other two, hmm?"

"Never," Spock said, springing into action. He leaped at Kodos, breaking the arm holding the phaser, getting pleasure from the screams of pain that erupted from the man's throat. He continued to destroy the man's bones, breaking anything he could get his hand on until his hand was wrapped around the man's neck. Lifting him off the ground.

The group watched as Spock slowly chocked the life out of Kodos. Spock growled low in his throat at the body before throwing it to the side. He reached out for Jim, pulling him into his side, purring gently to calm Jim down.

"We should head to the shuttle now," Sulu said, looking at the body.

"Right you are, come on little lady and follow us," Leonard said, pushing Lenore out with them.

"I'm coming too?" Lenore asked shocked as she followed them out.

"We would never let you stay here alone," Leonard said as they quickly made their way over the Klingon bodies, their purple blood staining the floor. In the distance they could hear the screams of people dying. "Now let's get off this planet. I don't know about any of you but I am ready to leave!"

"You don't know how ready I am," Jim said, smiling over at his friend before he turned back to Spock. "You don't…you don't know how good it is to see that you are all still alive."

"We do, T'hy'la, we do," Spock said, letting a brush of love echo though their bond. Spock could feel the guild that Jim was feeling and tried to ease that guild. "It was not your fault that they died, T'hy'la. They wanted to save us and they died heroes."

"Listen to Spock, Jim," Sulu said, seeing that Jim was hesitating and knowing what was on the man's mind. "They wouldn't want you to morn them or feel guilty for their deaths. They would want you to keep living and to remember them."

"We can tell the universe the story," Lenore said, smiling over at Jim, letting him know she will never let the story be forgotten. "That way the universe can know how brave they are but…I think it's time for a happy ending, don't you?"

"I think you are right, Lenore," Jim said, looking over at his mate and his best friend as well as Sulu. If this was how the story would end…it would still be sad but…at least he still had a few people.

"Good but you better wait till we are on the shuttle; I am going to check you over, Jim. Don't think you are getting out of it," Leonard said, looking back at Jim, showing him that he was serious.

"I wouldn't think of arguing with you. I have missed the abuse you but me though," Jim laughed weakly, tears still hanging in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Not right now at least.

The five slowly made their way to the shuttle, each silent and thinking of how and what they were going to tell Starfleet. Sulu, Spock and Leonard were worried about Jim and how he would react after everything; Leonard resolved to have Jim see a therapist when they arrived on Earth.

Jim smiled as he saw the Galileo sitting among the trees. It had been cleaned of leaves and vines before they had left on the rescue mission. Now it looked as close to new as it would ever get. Seeing it reminded Jim of the _Enterprise_ but he resolved to push those feelings to the back of his mind for now.

Sulu and Spock slowly started the shuttle up, happy that it worked and soon they were leaving the planet behind. Ready to face Space once again.

"Incoming transmission, Captain," Spock said, looking over at the control board before turning to Jim who was sitting beside Lenore with Leonard holding a tricorder over both of them. Checking them over.

"Let's hear it then," Jim said, smiling and wondering who would be contacting them.

"Galileo, come in Galileo, this is…."

**T'Slash:** You know what I am just going to end it there. I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. It took me all day to write it and I was working on it while my roommate was out so she wouldn't figure this out lol. Well please leave a review and let me know how you liked it. If enough people ask, or I get threated I may write a sequel. We shall see.


End file.
